1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a recliner and, more particularly, to a reclining apparatus for use in a recliner.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M248328 is a reclining apparatus for use in a recliner. The reclining apparatus includes a base 12 installed on a pneumatic cylinder 18, a frame 11 pivotally installed on the base 12 and a handle 10 inserted through the frame 11 and the base 12 for controlling the pivoting of the frame 11 relative to the base 12. The base 12 includes two lateral walls each defining a cutout 121. The pneumatic cylinder 18 is used as an extensible seat post. The frame 11 includes two lateral walls. One of the lateral walls of the frame 11 defines an aperture 110. The other wall of the frame 11 defines an aperture 111. The handle 10 includes a large section 105, a reduced section 102 extended from the large section 105, a large section 104 extended from the reduced section 102, a reduced section 101 extended from the large section 104, an annular groove 103 defined in the reduced section 101 and a ridge 106 formed on the large section 105. The handle 10 inserted through the apertures 110 and 111 and the cutouts 121 so as to pivotally connect the frame 11 to the base 12. After the reduced section 101 is inserted through the aperture 110, a C-clip 13 is fit in the annular groove 103 so as to retain the handle 10 on the frame 11 and the base 12. The handle 10 can be moved between a locking position and a releasing position. In the locking position, the large section 105 and the ridge 106 are located in the aperture 11 so as to prevent the pivoting of the frame 11 on the base 12. In the releasing position, the reduced section 102 is located in the aperture 111 so as to allow the pivoting of the frame 11 on the base 12. The frame 11 can be switched between only two angular positions on the base 12.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.